


Other Girls (I'm Not Like Them)

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen, Middle School OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: A bunch of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Other Girls (I'm Not Like Them)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).




End file.
